


From Darkness To Light

by Esgalnen



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BE CONSIDERED VERY AU.  This is a continuation of another story 'Dreams' by water4willows (please see notes at beginning.)  This story details what might have happened next and brings in a completely original character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to water4willows story – Dreams. It was this story that gave me the inspiration for this one, so I would advise anyone to read that story first. Dr Katalinka/Kitti Nemec is my creation. This is a very AU Story that suggests both Starsky and Hutch becoming involved with the same woman and both of them being perfectly okay with this. While I appreciate criticism, please no flames.
> 
> Starsky & Hutch don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them, so please don’t sue (I don’t have any money.)

From Darkness To Light

 

_Me and Thee_ , Hutch thought, as he stroked away a dark curl.  _Doctors say it won’t be long. Babe.  I’ve tried, tried my hardest to bring you back, I’ve badgered you, nagged you, even threatened you but there’s been no reaction, and you’re slipping farther and farther away from me every minute; every hour and there is nothing I can do._   Hutch squeezed the pallid hand lying on the covers and stared at the face, the colour matching the white pillow.  There was no movement and only the bleeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the ventilator made any sound in the hospital room.  The door behind him opened and Hutch turned to see Captain Dobey behind him.

The black man laid a warm hand on Hutch’s shoulder, “I’ve spoken with the Doctors, Ken.  They don’t think there’s much hope, I need you to prepare yourself.”

Hutch nodded brokenly, from somewhere, from a throat that felt as though it was lined with razor blades he managed to rasp, “I know, Sir.  But-but I can’t let him-”

Dobey squeezed his Detective’s shoulder, “Yes, son.  I know.”  He smiled down at the tall, blond figure sitting next to his partner and sighed inwardly.  The Doctors had gently explained to him that Detective Starsky was dying and that it was time to turn off the machines and let him slip away; but Dobey hadn’t been able to broach it with the man keeping vigil beside the bed.  Quietly he slipped from the room.

Finally alone, Hutch laid his head on the sheet and wept; he knew that soon he would have to make the decision to remove his friend from life support.  Starsky wasn’t recovering and soon it would only be the machines that were keeping him alive.  He squeezed the limp hand, willing there to be some response – but knowing that it was futile.

“My Lord Michael said that you were a rare bonding,” a soft voice said, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, “I did not believe him until now.”  Shocked, Hutch turned and came face to face with a tall, brown-haired man whose green eyes seemed to see straight through him.

“Who – who are you?” Hutch spluttered, “where did you come from?”

“Forgive me.  My name is Kalaziel,” the man sketched a bow, “your friend is in need of my assistance I think.”

“Wha-” Hutch began and then stared, speechless as a huge pair of wings unfurled themselves.

“I am here to heal your friend at the behest of Lord Michael,” Kalaziel replied, “come, Detective Hutchinson.”

Somehow, Hutch found himself standing next to the bed, looking down at the pale face of his friend and partner, the Being moved so that he was standing on the other side of the bed and Hutch saw him reach out a hand to stroke the damp hair away from Starsky’s forehead.  Kalaziel laid his right hand on the top of Starsky’s head and took his left and then Hutch realised that those shining wings totally enclosed him and his partner.  He stared down at his friend just as the angel, and it could be nothing else, said firmly, “David Michael Starsky, it’s time for you to wake up.”

The figure seemed to glow slightly and the area they stood in seemed to shimmer with a soft silver-rose light.  Hutch stared down at his friend’s face, just as the hand moved and the eyes opened, the Angel moved his hand to stroke a dark curl from the forehead and the green eyes smiled, “Back with us, David?”

Starsky tried to smile, although the tube down his throat made any movement difficult.  His eyes fastened on his friend and Hutch squeezed his friend’s hand, “It’s all right, Partner, you’ve been ill, but you’re going to be okay.  Promise.”

The Angel’s hand stroked Starsky’s head and the blue eyes fluttered closed, with an effort he forced them open to stare up into Hutch’s face.  Ice blue eyes stared back down into his, “Go to sleep,” Hutch ordered.  “You’ll feel better when you awaken again.”  His partner’s eyes closed and the Angel stroked his forehead one last time before straightening up again.

“Will he live?” Hutch asked, his eyes rising to meet the shining being opposite him.

“Yes,” Kalaziel replied, and Hutch realised that the wings were gone.  Gently he laid his friend, his partner, his _brother’s_ hand back on the coverlet and straightened up. 

“I’m ready,” he said firmly.

“For what?” the Angel looked puzzled.

“For saving him,” Hutch swallowed, “I know that there’s a price.  Whatever you want from me you can have.”

Kalaziel smiled, “We want nothing from you.  I told you, I came because Lord Michael asked that I do so – and I was pleased to come.  I have a gift for you, as your friend was awarded a decoration for valour; so should you be given a similar commendation.”  Kalaziel took Hutch’s shoulders gently and bending down kissed the blond on the forehead. 

Hutch gasped, the sensation was not unpleasant, but suddenly it was as if he was filled with a cool silver fire that for an instant robbed him of thought and speech.  He looked up into Kalaziel’s green eyes that seemed for a moment to go on forever and  knew that nothing would ever be the same again.  Kalaziel straightened up, “We’ve put our mark on  you,” he said, smiling, “it may not help against earthly foes; but it may guard you against unearthly ones.”

Hutch sagged into the chair next to his friend’s bed, he took his friend’s hand and that was the last thing he remembered clearly. 

Meanwhile, Captain Dobey was walking down to the chapel. He stepped inside and sat down heavily on the first pew in front of the altar.  “Captain,” a familiar voice said softly and he turned his head to see Katalinka sitting in the other pew.

“Kitti,” he said, relief colouring his voice. 

“Come to pray for Detective Starsky?” Kitti asked gently.

“Not just for him,” Dobey said slowly, “for the strength to tell Detective Hutchinson that his partner isn’t going to make it – and I don’t know what he’ll do when the doctors tell him they have to turn off the life support.”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Katalinka said softly, “I don’t envy you, but if you need to do it soon, I’ll come with you.”

Captain Dobey reached out a hand to lay it on her arm, “Thanks, Kitti.  Hutch is going to need you when all this is over you know?”

“I know, Captain,” she replied, rising gracefully to her feet she held out a hand, “Sir?”

The man regarded her for a moment, anguish etched in every line of his body and Kitti suddenly felt deeply sorry for him.  He nodded and rose to his feet, suddenly seeming to have aged twenty years since he entered the room.  As they walked out of the Chapel Dobey remembered how both his Detectives had met this young woman. 

 

SHSHSHSHSH

 

_It had been a hot, cloudless day when Detective Starsky had fallen badly while chasing a suspect, Hutch had stayed with his partner as he was transported to the hospital, Starsky’s face set; his teeth clenched in pain.  Three hours later when Starsky had been examined and given a muscle relaxant and was asleep, Hutch gave his friend’s arm a squeeze and left him alone.  Dobey was talking quietly to the doctor and a young, dark-haired emerald eyed woman.  “This is Katalinka Nemec, she’s a Doctor of Chiropractic, Dr Perton thinks that she might be able to help Detective Starsky recover.”  Dobey smiled to himself as he recalled the look of disbelief Detective Hutchinson had given her.  “Captain-” Hutch had begun, “All my partner needs is rest and a massage.  I can do that for him.”_

_Dr Nemec had regarded him coolly for a couple of moments and then she had said, “You care about your partner’s health, that’s good; but this is slightly more serious than a pulled muscle.  I believe that I can relieve the muscle spasms your partner has been experiencing; ease the pain and allow pain free movement of the joint.”_

_Detective Hutchinson had glared at her, muttered, “Not a chance.” And stalked away._

_Dobey had managed a half smile, “Sorry, Kitti, it was a fool’s errand.”_

_And Katalinka had regarded him coolly from cat green eyes and replied, “Perhaps. Perhaps not, Captain.  We shall see.”_

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Suddenly alarms started blaring, ‘Code Blue Room 216: Code Blue.’

“That’s Starsky’s room!” Dobey gasped.

Afterwards Kitti would say it was one of the most frightening experiences of her life, Captain Dobey went a peculiar shade of grey and when he spoke his voice sounded so unlike him that she was shocked, “C’mon,” he growled, pushing open the door.

The scene seemed to be one of utter chaos, Detective Starsky was clawing at the bedsheets; two nurses were holding him down while another doctor and nurse were examing him.

“What in the name of all that’s Holy-” Kitti demanded.

One of the nurses half-turned, “He pulled off the heart monitor, he was trying to get the breathing tube out-”

“Huh,” she responded, marching across to the bed she took Starsky’s hand and pointing to her own jade orbs, spoke firmly, “David? David, eyes on me, do you want that tube out?”

He turned his head, blue eyes locked on green and a vigorous nod was the response, Kitti looked up, “Doctor?”

“I’m not sure that the hospital can take responsibility to extubate this patient-” the man began but Kitti cut him off, “no, don’t talk to me about your patient when your patient is lying in front of you.  Ask him.”

The physician managed a sheepish smile and then he turned to the man lying between them, “Do you want me to remove your breathing tube?”

Starsky nodded and the man sighed, “Very well.  You’ll sign release forms?” He looked up at her.

Kitti nodded and then gave Starsky’s hand a final squeeze before stepping back and allowing one of the nurses to extubate him.  The procedure was over in less than a minute and then Detective Starsky was resting against the pillows wearing a nasal cannula.  Kitti took his hand, “Better?” she enquired, a smile curving her lips.  She was about to turn to see how his partner was feeling when she heard Dobey’s alarmed cry, “Detective Hutchinson!” Wheeling round she saw that Dobey was trying to hold up a semiconscious man with little success.  “One moment,” she said, giving Starsky’s hand a quick squeeze.  The doctor and nurse were still talking at the end of the bed, Kitti thought she could hear snatches of the conversation, “.....don’t believe this...no fever....no sign of congestion...”

“I wonder if we could have a little help here?” Kitti demanded, to her immense relief the doctor looked up, swore and then four pairs of hands were helping them across to the second bed.

“I’ve been expecting this,” the physician mused, “he’s been wearing himself thin.”

Hutch half-regained consciousness as they sat him on the bed, “C-cold.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Kitti watched as the doctor spoke quietly to the nurse, she sped out of the room, returning ten minutes later carrying two warmed blankets.  Kitti draped one over Hutch’s shoulders while Captain Dobey knelt and removed the blond’s shoes.  It was Kitti who persuaded him to lie down while she tucked the blankets around him. 

Despite their warmth Hutch still shivered, Katalinka rubbed his ice-cold hands, “It’s all right,” she soothed.

To his everlasting chagrin, Hutch felt the tears come into his eyes, “K-kitti, I-I thought I would lose him this time - I tried everything to bring him back - but - but” he broke off, sobbing like a little child.

“Ah, hon,” Kitti drew him into her arms, gently stroking the soft hair. He buried his face in her shoulder his body heaving as he released the pent-up grief. Dobey watched as this young woman held one of his best detectives in her arms and let him weep.

 

SHSHSHSHSHSH

 

_Dobey smiled as he remembered back to the days after Starsky’s accident.  Detective Starsky had been sent home with painkillers and a strong muscle relaxant with orders to rest.  Captain Dobey himself had signed both of them off for the following week, surprisingly it had been Hutch who came into the precinct a day later, his handsome face white and taut.  “It’s Starsky,” he said, “he’s still in so much pain, nothing seems to help-” He swallowed hard, “this Dr Nemec, do you think  she can do anything?”_

_It had taken Dobey every ounce of self-control not to grin, “Starsky staying at yours?” he asked._

_“I’m staying at his,” Hutch replied._

_“I’ll send her round,” Dobey had promised, “you’d better get back to your friend.”_

_Katalinka had slung her portable table over her shoulder, and she was walking towards Detective Starsky’s door when Detective Hutchinson had wrenched it open and was coming to meet her, concern on the handsome face, “Thanks for coming,” he muttered, then seeing the table, “can I carry that?”_

_Katalinka had grinned and nodded, “Thanks, Detective.”_

_Starsky’s face was a mask of pain, Katalinka bent over his leg and said, “Let’s get him on the table, then I’ll take a look.”_

_She gently ran her hands down Starsky’s left leg, despite his pain he muttered, “Keep doing that lady and it won’t just be my leg you have to worry about.”_

_“I’m glad to see that you haven’t lost your sense of humour,” Kitti had replied, a wry smile touching the strong mouth._

_Her practiced hands had run down the length of his leg, she had looked up when she got to his foot and said, “Range of movement?”_

_The grimace he had given her brought a smile to her lips, “Right.  Let me take a look.”_

_Hutch had looked with amazement as she had pressed the small instrument she was holding to various points on his friend’s knee and watched as an expression of relief had crossed Starsky’s face.  Katalinka had looked up and her smile had broadened, “I take it that’s better?”_

_He had nodded and she looked up to see Hutch regarding her thoughtfully, a look almost of amazement on his face.  She’d given him a grin and then bent back to her task.  When she’d finished she had said gently, “Let’s get you up, Detective.”_

_As Starsky’s feet touched the floor he wavered slightly, and Hutch had leapt forward to support his friend._

_“Woozy,” Starsky had muttered, managing a smile._

_Hutch had given her a weird look and then he had been helping his friend to the bedroom.  “Er..thanks,” he’d said softly as he left._

_“Don’t thank me yet,” she had replied, “the treatment’s just started.”_

_Starsky had drifted into sleep almost as soon as he lay down on the bed, Hutch had stroked his friend’s forehead, watching the relaxed, pain-free expression on his partner’s face.  Grateful, he lay back against the wall and closed his eyes._

_The next day, Kitti had sat with a more alert Detective Starsky, she had made some notes and got a full medical history before getting him to lie back down on the table.  She had been very aware of Detective Starsky’s partner leaning against the doorframe, watching every move.  Once or twice when she had pressed something on Starsky’s back or hip or used her activator, she had seen Hutch’s eyes narrow, but he hadn’t spoken and she had wondered what this tall, handsome, blond man was thinking._

_Five sessions, and some exercises later, Starsky had improved; he had passed the Fitness Board and could now go back on the streets.  She had known although he had only vocalized it a couple of times, how difficult it was for him to be separated from his partner.   Katalinka had examined him one final time and after a brief session she straightened up and smiled, “Well, that seems to be that, Detective.  Your knee and hip look better; I think that you’ll be all right.”_

_“Thanks to you,” Hutch had replied, the ice blue eyes watching her.  He had smiled then and said, “Would you like to come out to dinner with me?”_

_“Don’t I get the chance to ask her?” Starsky had demanded, somewhat plaintively._

_She had looked from one to the other and said softly, “What about if I go out with both of you?”_

_“Together?” they had demanded in unison._

_“Yeah.  I could go for both of you,” she had replied, looking from one to the other, “but it has to be your choice – and your decision.”_

_Hutch had regarded his partner thoughtfully, “Well?”_

_“Both of us, together?” Starsky had asked, surprise in his voice._

_“You are dark and handsome and sexy; and  you,” she had looked across at Hutch, “are sweet and kind and wonderful.”_

_Hutch had laughed then, a rich, warm sound, then he had looked at his partner, “Well? Shall we give it a go, no strings?”_

_“No strings.” Starskey had replied, he looked up at Kitti, “does that suit, Katalinka?”_

_“That suits,” she had replied, “and please, it’s Kitti.”_

_To Captain Dobey’s surprise, the relationship had flourished.  Katalinka, or Kitti as she had become known to the Precinct had become involved with both men, and both men seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement.  How they worked out the sleeping arrangements, Captain Dobey had never asked, and they had never volunteered.  But something had settled in both men since meeting this woman and Captain Dobey had been grateful._

SHSHSHSHSH

Katalinka wiped Hutch’s face and then said gently, “Everything’s going to be all right. Go to sleep.”

Dobey watched as Kitti soothed Hutch down into dreamland, and then she turned back to Detective Starsky, “Right,” she said, “here’s what we’re going to do.  You,” she said, pointing at Starsky, “are going back to sleep; you,” she continued, pointing at Captain Dobey, “are going back to the Precinct to let everyone know that Detective Starsky will be all right; and I’m going to sit here and have a nervous breakdown!”

Starsky laughed softly, “Kitti, love, come here.”

Sighing, she walked across to the first bed and took his hand, giving a little yelp when he pulled her down to kiss her.  “I meant what I said,” she told him firmly.

“I know,” he said giving her a huge Starsky grin, and then closing his eyes obediently, dropped into slumber.  Kitti sagged onto the chair, her hand still holding Starsky’s.

“You look like you could use some downtime too,” Dobey said, laying a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll get some later,” Kitti replied, lifting her hand to cover his.  “I’ve been more worried for them.” 

“I know, Katalinka,” Dobey smiled, he gave her shoulder a little shake, “you take care of yourself, all right?”

“Yeah, when I’ve had a quick word with the Doctor.” She gave his hand a squeeze, “thanks, Captain.”

Leaving both men sleeping, Kitti slipped out of the room.  Dr Williams was walking towards her a mystified expression on his face, “Dr Nemec,” he acknowledged, “how are my patients?”

“Both sleeping, sir,” she replied.

“Well I’m flabbergasted,” Dr Williams replied, “when I examined Detective Starskey two and a half hours ago he was dying.  Congestion of both lungs; septicæmia, despite this hospital’s best efforts there was nothing we could do.  Now, well, I don’t know where to begin,” he smiled, “no sign of congestion; no fever; no septicæmia.  I think you have been the recipients of a miracle.”

“I know it,” Kitti smiled.

“Look after yourselves,” the physician smiled and then he was tucking his pen back into his top pocket and moving on down the corridor. 

Katalinka had gone home, showered and changed.  Two strong cups of coffee had helped, but she could still have slept for a week. David was awake when she returned and he’d given her the sweetest smile, “Any chance of a shower, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kitti grinned, “thought you might want that.”

“Ah, Kitti, you’re a star,” Starsky grinned.

“Yeah, that’s what they all say.” Kitti grumbled, “come on.  I’ll escort you to the shower.”

“Going to join me?”

“Don’t push your luck, Detective,” Kitti admonished, but she kissed him deeply before standing up and stepping away.  “Want me to go and fetch some clothes?”

“That would be wonderful,” Starsky gave her one of his trademark grins and then pulling her towards him kissed her again.”  She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply in return until they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. 

Eventually, Katalinka stepped away, her eyes suspiciously bright, “I’ll go and fetch your clothes.” She said, her voice sounding thick.  Then she turned and walked out the door. 

Hutch awoke slowly, his eyes felt sore and gritty.  He blinked and opened his eyes.  The bed opposite was vacant, the bedsheets stripped, leaving only a mattress.  Realization suddenly hit him, _It had all been a dream, Starsky was dead-_   Standing up, he threw off the covers and tottered across to the bed, laying his hands on the mattress he closed his eyes, his grief threatening to overwhelm him, he heard the door open behind him, and finally found his voice, “Why didn’t you wake me?”  The tears leaking from the corner of his eyes

A cool hand touched his arm, “Ken, it’s all right-” he turned to see Kitti regarding him quietly, “he’s okay.”

Hutch shook his head, just as the door to the bathroom opened and Starsky stepped into the room, the dark hair still damp.  The ice-blue eyes widened and he was grasping the towel clad figure’s upper arms, “Buddy?  Oh-oh God I thought-”  Then just as suddenly his legs went from under him and they ended up on the floor wrapped in each other’s arms, their foreheads pressed together.  Kitti never remembered the words Hutch was saying, only the feel of his arm around her waist as he held onto her like grim death.  Eventually, they raised their heads and Hutch managed a watery smile, “Sorry-” he began, but Kitti moved her arm from Starsky’s back to stroke his face, “It’s all right,” she said, “you’ve been through hell.”

“Could I get dressed now?” Starsky enquired, “you did bring my clothes, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I brought your clothes,” Katalinka stood up, “come on, hon,” turning to Hutch, “let’s go for a coffee and let David get dressed.  I’ve some forms to fill in anyway.”

They left the hospital fifteen minutes later, Kitti sandwiched between them in the car.  Captain Dobey had ordered both Detectives home with orders to rest for the remainder of the week, and for them to report Monday morning. 

“We’ll go to my cabin,” Hutch said, “some fishing, some reading, a _lot_ of sleep-” he smiled at her and seemed concerned when she could only manage a weak smile in return.  “I’ll get the bags,” Hutch said,  “you see Kitti inside.”

“Coffee?” Starsky asked, when she was sitting at the kitchen table.  She nodded and watched him making the coffee, and then suddenly despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the tears, a hand pressed into her mouth; her whole body shaking as she fought the sobs wrenching themselves from her body.

“Oh, Kitti, sweetheart,” Starsky said, sitting down in the chair opposite, “I’m all right.  I promise I’m all right.” He bent to touch his lips to her own, tasting salt.

“I know, I know,” she smiled at him, “it’s just me.  I haven’t had a lot of sleep recently and it’s just hit me.”

Starsky squeezed her hand, “I think you should go to bed,” He said gently, “you’ve cared for us; let us care for you.”

Wiping away the tears, Katalinka nodded and allowed Starsky to help her into the bedroom; shucking off her jeans she slid off her bra beneath her T-Shirt and snuggled under the covers.  She felt Hutch sit on the other side of the bed and gently stroke the hair away from her face, half-opening her eyes she stared up at him, “Go to sleep,” he said gently.

Too tired to protest, she nodded and closing her eyes felt her body slide away into darkness.  Hutch sat for a few moments, gently stroking the hair away from her face, he looked up at his friend, “Hey, Buddy, how’re you doing?”

Starsky smiled, “I’m okay.  Bit shell-shocked actually.”  He ran a hand across his face, and reached across Kitti’s sleeping form to lay a hand on his friend’s arm, “You look tired.”

“Been a long six weeks,” Hutch smiled, “We’ve spent most of it at the hospital; Kitti’s been amazing.”

“She is,” Starsky looked down at the young woman.  “So,  what now?”

“What it was in the beginning,” Hutch replied, “Me, thee and her.”

 

**END**


End file.
